Three Eds Are Better Than One
by triangularis
Summary: Warning for drinking, all consensual though! Ed-boy threesome over Double D's failing relationship with Kevin.


A slight screech of the bike's wheels on pavement could be heard reverberating throughout the cul-de-sac, followed by deathly silence as it pulled up to an abrupt stop in about the middle of the circle of houses. A shaking and clearly distraught Double D, barely holding himself together, hopped off the bike and thrust his helmet off, trying to fight back the inevitable onslaught of tears. He could feel the harsh brush of the inside of the helmet hitting his nose at a funny angle as he jerked the headgear off of his person, but the discomfort did little to distract him from what was on his mind. Turning, he thrust the helmet towards Kevin, motioning once angrily for him to take it. Kevin had ceased straddling his bike seat and was now staring, upset, over the state his boyfriend was in. Not sure if touching Double D was the best of ideas when he was so beside his nerdy self, he hesitantly reached forward to reclaim his spare helmet, starting to string together an apology before said nerd cut him off.

"I'm just thinking about your well-being, man –"  
"–**Not** right now, Kevin. I, – I want to b-b-be alone. R-Right now. Go away, please. I have – I have things to consider."

The words stopped Kevin dead in his tracks, hand partially extended, now being redrawn awkwardly as Edd turned his back on his boyfriend, stalking off at a brisk pace towards his home, still shaking violently. Edd knew that Eddy had been manipulative in the past, but honestly! What right did Kevin have to imply that "once a rat, always a rat" was a term that was applicable? It wasn't as if Kevin was none the wiser to Eddward's strong bond of friendship with him. To suggest that he cut off ties with Eddy! It was unacceptable and he –

He broke down crying, having closed his front door strongly behind him. What had come over him?! Kevin was his _boyfriend_, his significant other of over 2 years now! Shouldn't he listen to his advice? Oh dear, he was so conflicted. His head spun and oh look there comes the headache. Somewhat bringing himself together he trudged up the stairs and opened up the medicine cabinet behind his bathroom mirror, searching for the emancipating bottle of Tylenol.

Having consumed one of the red pills and bringing another with him to his bedroom for later when the pounding in his temples inevitably returned, he laid on his bed and set to work not attempting to solve his inner conflict, but distracting himself from his own mind the very best that he possibly could. Opening up his recently purchased biology textbook _Flora, Fauna, and Finer Things_, the 5'9" flora and fauna enthusiast read for what seemed to him a whole of four measly minutes before he heard a persistent rap at the front door downstairs, followed by a voice – oh no.

Just when he thought that perchance he would be able to escape from his problems into the simple lives of mushrooms and moths, reality just has to come back and force him to face his problems!

On the way out of his bedroom he pocketed the spare Tylenol left lying on his desk.

He had a feeling it would come in handy.

"SOCKHEAD!" Eddy was facing the still-closed door with impatience, getting more annoyed by the second. What was taking Double D so long?! His annoyance turned into surprise as Edd opened the door right as Eddy was about to go around the house and resort to throwing pebbles at the geek's window. He looked his nerd once-over, taking in the reddened scleras, and uttered an uncompromising "We're going to lumpy's."

"But Eddy –"  
"NO COMPLAININ'! What good is it going to do you sittin' alone in your house **bawlin' your eyes out**? If you don't get your skinny ass to Ed's with me, I'll get him to come and drag you there himself. The lump wouldn't like the idea of you bein' upset with no one to talk about it to either, so just come on, okay?! I don't want Ed to be sad, I know you know how he gets."  
"…"

Eddward knew better than to try and pry the truth out of Eddy, so he just had to deduce from years of experience with deciphering the smaller man's strange behavioural quirks that Eddy was upset about his "genius", or as upset as Eddy gets about affairs that have no direct personal hold on him, anyway. Why would he care about Double D's relationship? He supposed it did concern him since what Kevin had been suggesting would mean that Eddy would lose one of the people he was closest to, but it wasn't as if Edd was going to follow through with it! For Pete's sake. Even the very thought of – ! Oh gosh darn it he was crying again.

Eddy cringed. God fucking damn it Double D was crying again. Crying didn't look good on him – it either made his face scrunch up and his mouth twist into a grimace, or the nerd's gorgeous peridot eyes would go wide and watery and his upper lip would tremble. Right now the later was taking place. God **fucking** damn it this was making him so fucking uncomfortable.

It was very much like staring down an angry bull, he thought. Do I move? Do I run at it?! Do I _run away_?! Yeah running away sounds pretty good. A curt "STAY RIGHT THERE" and Double D could see the back of Eddy's mohawk making a beeline towards Ed's bedroom window, obviously going for reinforcements. He raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed with small fists, his knuckles going white from the cutoff of bloodflow.

In the time it took Edd to finish rubbing his tear-soaked eyes, Ed had already barged out of his window, sprinted across the cul-de-sac, and lifted Double D above his person. All 6 feet and 4 inches of his person. He was nothing if not enthusiastic. Squeaking involuntarily in what he perceived to be a highly undignified manner, Double D was carried above Ed's head as the boy sprinted back across the cul-de-sac and was then tucked into Ed's jacket protectively as Ed climbed back into his bedroom through the wide open window. Safe inside his own home, the jacket was taken off and Edd was spilled unceremoniously onto the floor. Before the gasping boy had a chance to survey the room while getting back his bearings, he was suffocated by his (very strong) friend's overbearing bearhug. Almost immediately his thoughts seemed to soften and his eyes began watering once more, this time grateful for Ed being the way he was. A simple hug was really what he needed right now he supposed, sighing lightly into Ed's collarbone.

Ed was concerned. He didn't like seeing Double D cry. Why was Double D crying? His bedroom door opened. Responding to the sound, he saw that Eddy had returned from his 'grocery trip'. Eddy looked upset too. Was it because Double D was upset? Ed knew Eddy loved Double D a whole lot. Ed knew Eddy wanted to make Double D feel better as much as he did. Even if talking about feelings upset Eddy, Ed knew he would do anything for Double D – the little rapscallion.

Edd had also heard the door open and turned his head over his shoulder so that he could see what had happened. Eddy stood staring at Double D, perched just inside the doorway, a sixpack of beer in either hand. At the taller boy returning his gaze he drew his eyebrows together, blushed at having been caught looking, and trudged off towards Ed's bed, dropping off the alcohol in the middle of the room, as well as depositing his backpack to join the booze lying on the ground.

Eddward was appalled. Did Eddy honestly expect him to become inebriated? Biting his bottom lip, he watched as Eddy collected the blanket from the bed and handed it to Ed, who guffawed and rolled himself into an Ed Burrito.

"Ed-dy, you know I don't drink."  
"That's only because we always make you be the desig-whats-it driver."  
"Designated, Eddy."  
"All **I** know, okay, is that you yelled at Kevin then had a freakin' breakdown right in the middle of the street. That sorta' thing ain't your style." He reached into his backpack and lobbed a pillow at him.

Edd huffed, catching the projectile. "Kevin thinks you're still a bad influence on me." He inspected the pillow so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact of any sort, and, to his delight, found it to be clean enough to use.

"Whaddaya' mean '_still_'? Have I **ever** lead you wrong?"

That prompted a snicker from Edd, his left hand reaching up and covering his mouth and his eyes closing briefly as he laughed in his highpitched voice.

_God,_ Eddy thought, _he's so fucking cute.  
_Shocked from actually realizing what he just thought, Eddy's defense mechanisms kicked in and he drew up his guards faster than you can say "denial".

"So do you think so too?" he sneered. "It's not like you're going to ignore what he thinks. You're so fuckin' **_attached_** to that guy. Like, I know you guys are datin' and all, but you always _agree_ with him. It's kind of disgusting."  
"Please do not go, Double D! I would be so **lonely**!" And with that, Ed had started sobbing in the most dramatic manner possible, while still rolled into a human blanket burrito.  
Eddward saw Ed's extreme reaction and sank to the ground, clutching onto the pillow he was handed as if it was his lifeline, and replied hurriedly "Ed! Eddy! Of _course_ not! That is why I was so upset with him! I do **not** agree with his statements whatsoever! Eddy **doesn't** take advantage of me anymore! Ed, _please refrain_!"

A heavy, exasperated sigh escaped Eddy's mouth as he finished unloading the last of the quilts and pillows from his bag and threw them into a huge, messy pile in the middle of the floor. He grabbed one of the cases of beer and took a can, opening it. "Ed. Stop cryin' and drink. Holy hell I can't handle you when you get all frickin' emotional like this. Sockhead, you too. C'mere."

Eddward was hesitant and nervous but nevertheless sat down on the pile of bedcoverings next to Eddy. Gulping visibly, he accepted the can offered to him and took a tiny sip of the foul-smelling elixir. He wrinkled up his nose in distaste, and Eddy chuckled at his plight.

A long, comfortable but somewhat tense silence followed. Beer was downed as the three sat sprawled in a loose triangle among the miniature sea of duvet.

Ed still looked mildly upset, staring up into space as he contemplated the situation. "Double D?"  
"Yes, Ed?"  
"Are you going to have to choose between Kevin, and me and Eddy?"

Silence.

"Yes, that seems to be the nature of the ultimatum that my boyfriend has posed."

More silence. Edd's shoulders were slumped forward, bearing the weight of the burden upon him, as well as the heavy stares of his two companions. The skinny male's sigh made his body shudder, and he took a small sip.

"I…"

His entire body seemed to contort in on itself, as if there was an invisible black hole in front of it.

"…When I came out…as a homosexual, that is…"

He took an actual gulp this time, did a weird half-choke thing, then continued.

"Kevin supported me! He was there for me, and not that you fellows were not, but there's no way I could see any of us – and you two aren't –"

A frustrated sigh and a pinch to the bridge of his nose.

"I suppose I got caught up in finding someone who was attracted to me, despite my leanings. B-But if I have to choose between you –" he motioned to both of them, "– and Kevin, the clear choice is obvious. Kevin only began treating me as more than a nerd to torment once he found out that I was the only _other_ gay male in the cul-de-sac."

Eddy cringed, _hard_, and took a swig from his beer to cover it up.

Ed however, having downed about 3 cans so far, attached his arms to Edd's waist, giving a hug to the upset boy while still lying half on the ground the very best that he could manage. "Double D I'm so happy! I mean, not that you and Kevin are going to break up but I love you **so _much_** mister and I'm happy that you're not going to leave!" Edd did the chuckling thing again. God this boy was going to kill Eddy. "I would be so lonely without my Double D! You are always there for me when I am sad and you make the best cookies in the whole world!" At this Ed nuzzled his head into Edd's lap, both his sweet words and his scandalous nuzzling causing Edd's face to redden from the top down, all his blood rushing into his forehead. "Ah, _Ed_…!-"

"Hey, lumpy, move over! Dogpile on Edd!" Eddy swooped across the quilt and feather-stuffed pillowcases to claim his spot in a sloppily executed embrace, which really comprised more of Eddy putting as much of his weight as he could on Double D, causing the sockhead to lose balance and fall to the floor with a surprised cry, Ed and Eddy still firmly attached. By some miracle his can of beer had already been empty, otherwise it would have spilled on the room's carpet.

A loud guffaw could be heard from the vicinity of Eddward's lower regions as Ed continued to nuzzle his face into the body in front of him, seemingly unfazed by his descent. This time Edd keened softly, his face growing hot with embarrassment. "Ed, I have to ask you once again to kindly refrain from your current actions."

"Aw but Double D!" Ed looked up, his teal puppydog eyes wide and purposefully pitiful, "It is fluffy like a chicken." With that disconcerting statement he smiled wide and resumed in his snuggling up to Edd's lap, this time brushing against the receiving party's more sensitive anatomy.

To say that Double D's face had turned a bright shade of red would be true, but to say that Eddy was even more red than Double D was would also be accurate.

It seemed that Double D really **was** a lightweight drinker, as he was so under the influence that he seemed to have given into the pressure _already_. Damn, barely put up a fight. And Eddy had no doubt whatsoever that Ed was drunk off his ass, too.

Having suddenly realized the situation, he felt immensely intimidated.

"Ed_ddd_dy~! I really have to hand it to you!" A wide smile was flashed his way, followed by a long quaff from the beercan. _Man his teeth look really white? Wow he is really guzzling that stuff down? Oh my god do I have a boner?_ "Although I had my doubts as to whether or not I should comply with you and consume this toxic substance, the effects are really – ahhh! – rather _pleasant_."

He supposed at least it was good that D wasn't stressed out anymore? This was the point of trying to get him drunk, right? God it must suck to think that much all of the freakin' time, the man deserved a mental break once in a while lord knows. But the way his voice was lilting on every other syllable was making something in his chest tighten, and he began to second-guess his decision.

"_Ohmy**god** this is just like the boomerang incident_" was Eddy's final thought before Sockhead – SOCKHEAD, the object of his attractions since before he knew he swung that way, one of his closest two friends, his guilty pleasure, his polar opposite – lifted himself into a half-sitting position, leaned over, and kissed him full on the mouth, and the shorter boy's brain performed an emergency short-circuit.

Ed looked up again, this time with the opposite of puppy eyes. His bedroom stare was noted by D, who was quick to take action.

Ed's face was lifted out of the vicinity of Eddward's lap and the two were now commencing in the beginnings of a heated make-out session.

Frozen with his mouth hanging ajar, Eddy watched, helpless as a baby, as his world dissolved into bedlam.

The two broke apart and Ed had the following to say: "_Even though your breath stinks to high heaven of ethanol, I cannot help myself but be enticed by your sudden and flamboyant ebullience, Eddward Marion Long._"

**Exactly** like the boomerang incident.

He had two options here: try to stay sober and make a valiant effort to reign in a horny and emotional Ed and Double D, or to get drunk as well and join in the festivities.

Eddy mused that this was a prime example of thinking with your dick, as knowing sockhead with his strict monogamy, this would likely hurt either his and Kevin's relationship or, even worse, their own triad. Did he really care that little about the repercussions of this for D? Wasn't he supposed to be helping him or something?

He reprimanded himself. Double D had agreed to drinking, and now he seemed to be enjoying himself well enough. The subject of his thoughts interrupted his internal monologue with a strained moaning. Ed had moved down to the other's neck, and seemed to be enjoying himself down there nearly as much as D was enjoying himself up above.

Being very sure that he would not be able to stop the two from copulating (what with Ed's strength and D's tenacity), the decision to join them was made.

Another can was opened and subsequently downed as the two before him remained enticed with each other.

He felt a bit guilty, but he was pretty good at hiding his emotions.

Also he felt more relaxed than normal, so that helped too he supposed.

Putting down what he had in hand and removing his shirt wasn't really supposed to garner too much attention, but once he had the article free of his head he could see Double D eying him, Ed's back still turned to where Eddy was. He felt a delayed reaction of a blush begin to bubble up and scuttled as quickly as possible to behind where his observer was in an effort to conceal how red he was inevitably turning.

Eddward, meanwhile, was beside himself. Oh this had been _such_ a good idea. And he had Eddy to thank. Eddy.

He became suddenly aware of the tanned boy himself positioning behind his back, his manipulating hands trailing up the contours of his slightly arched back to rub lightly underneath his shoulder-blades, curse him.

Before he could get too far into that particular train of thought, however, he was accosted by a larger pair of hands trailing up his _front_. He caught his breath as the fore and middle finger of both the left and right sides smoothed over his stomach and up to the lowest parts of his ribs, pinkies occasionally brushing ever-so-lightly on his sensitive skin. How far would he go? The traveling digits ghosted over his sternum now, simultaneously teasing him and causing yet more warmth to flow to his nether-regions. He could feel Eddy resting his head on top one of the shoulders he has previously been massaging. Currently his paws were wandering elsewhere. He was working down, down, down the bumps of his spine, getting dangerously close to the bottommost of his lumbar vertebrae. His attempt to discern the features of Ed's face before him was met with expressed reluctance from his body through the form of a slight vision delay once he moved his eyes in the direction he wished. He looked at the loveable lummox in front of him, his face flushed with freckles and marked with acne scaring, soft-looking gingerbread eyebrows stretching across his face to meet at the centre, and thought it was one of the most welcome sights he had ever seen. He realized with a very abrupt jolt that he felt not only very (overly) affectionate, but also, very drunk.

He hesitated.

Kevin.

Kevin?

_Kevin's done with you, remember? Or have you forgotten._

No, he remembered.

Determination found and set, his head was swiveled languidly to the left, leaving his mouth next to the lobe of a certain ear. Yes, this position would work.

His tongue sneaked out from behind thin lips and leisurely browsed the new territory that lay before it, stroking first _up_ along the curved cartilage ridge, then his mouth was pushed into a loosely assembled half-kiss form and was trailed back, _downwards,_ the way the tip of his tongue had come prior. Breaking off for about half a second then plummeting back in, the bottom of Eddy's ear was enveloped in the lightly salivating silk sanctum that was Edd's mouth.

Ed could see Eddy's face break out into a smile. Not just any smile, though. **The** smile. The one he reserved for Double D. He smiled like that when Double D was finished constructing one of the mechanics for their many various scams. He also smiled like that when he and Double D made up after a particularly bad fight. His 'money' smile was different. The smile that he gave to Ed was different as well. Ed was jealous, and so he figured that the best course of action to take would be to tweak one of Double D's nipples defiantly. So he did just that. That'll catch their attention.

And that it did. Ed was aware that he was using his knowledge of Double D's weak spots to his advantage. Unfair?

Possibly.

Utilizing D's newly found noodle-like resistance, Ed was easily able to maneuver the weak boy so that his arms were raised up, and his vermilion tee shirt was lifted free, folded to Eddward's standards, and laid a while away on the carpet flooring. Eddy's had been forced to break his chin away from the shoulder it had occupied during the short period that the shirt was pulled off, but as Ed was folding so that Double D wouldn't be mad after all this was done, had taken the opportunity to reattach himself at about where he left off just a moment before.

Except this time Eddy seemed to be exploring not only the area just to the right of Double D's neck with his advantageous silver tongue, but also trailing his blunt nails in a spiral motion up the pair of lightly spread, shaking thighs. Ed took immediate notice of the twitching strain prodding against the incarceration that Edd's dark purple shorts provided, and decided to attempt to battle the dragon, per se.

A zipper was taken ahold of and, careful not to move too suddenly around such a sensitive area, was pulled down, down, down, until it couldn't down go any farther. Eddy's fingertips snaked underneath the hem of the shorts, scrunched them up in his hands. They were relieved from Eddward's body, and now only one white cotton layer remained between the three of them potentially making the hugest mistake they had ever made.

They all thought this last sentiment, or some version of it at least. Had Eddward not decided to release a moan into the muddle of heavy breathing echoing around the room, feeling relief from the lessening of the uncomfortable pressure on his erection, one of them might have reconsidered. But much like the harpies of ancient mythology, the sweet singing lured the sailors to their watery dooms.

The remaining two boy's own clothing was quickly shed, them hopping around in an almost comic frenzied fashion to remove the garments in their motivation. The simple, single moan Double D had let out earlier had nothing on the sounds that he was making now. Having been biting his lip and drunkenly smirking while he watched his friends become nude, once they were no longer preoccupied they set about to attaching themselves like drowning men to him. It was Ed's turn on the upper half and Eddy positioned himself so he was laying on his stomach, his palm brushing up Double D's inner thigh towards the prize. He was met with a seemingly-involuntary buck of hips while Ed had to deal with the fact that his lower lip was now getting bitten.

That was enough of being patient. Eddy's tongue had been welcome enough at the others neck, now he'd see how well it would be reciprocated here. He had a general idea of how to do this sort of thing with his mouth. Or he figured he better, if any of those men-on-men magazines he was collecting wanted any hope of him listening to their advice in the future. The boy's briefs were easy enough to work around, at least. All it really took was a bit more skilled tongue movements and a little bit of tugging and he was greeted with a healthy, pink, and circumcised dick springing into action right in front of his nose, almost hitting him. A bit surprised to say the least and a whole lot apprehensive despite the decent buzz he was rolling with, he navigated his hands a few centimeters upwards from where they were resting at the base of the phallus while at the same time planting a delicate kiss on the very tip, right before taking the entire head into his mouth and running his tongue in a languid, circular motion around the most sensitive part of the organ.

If the muffled high-pitched whimpering from above his head seemed to be indicative of whether he was doing an acceptable job or not, then he supposed this wasn't a complete bust. Yet.

Meanwhile, Ed was having almost a thrilling time as Double D was, as the aforementioned boy had decided in his affection that Ed needed some attention of his own. And it wasn't like he was going to complain with **that**. So that's how he found himself on the receiving end of of the velvet glove that was Edd's curled hand inside his screen-printed boxers. Judging from how the man with the hand in his pants was arching his back and tightening his hold ever-so-slightly, whatever Eddy was doing must be impressive. Peeking away from staring at Eddward's glazed-over eyes to satisfy his curiosity, his look down rewarded him with the sight that was Eddy taking the longer-than-average appendage into his mouth as far as it seemed he could, and apparently he was talented with his mouth, because despite the fact that it must be hitting the back of his throat by now, the boy didn't seem to be choking whatsoever.

Enraptured by a sudden stroke of brilliance, Ed slowly and somewhat reluctantly removed the hand grasping the most erogenous part of his person and delicately handling it while making his way down Edd's body to rest beside Eddy. His arrival earned him a look, a popping noise as the suction on the penis in his mouth was released, and a "What're ya' doin', lumpy?" from the mohawked boy. Rather than answer with words he opted to calm Eddy's nerves with a quick peck on the lips, then moved into his master plan. He motioned for the now-red-in-the-face teenager beside him to follow his lead, and began lapping up the reddening length, smoothing his tongue out so as to cover as much surface area at once as possible. Double D's reaction was instantaneous. Although he had been watching what Ed was doing when he retreated to his lower body very closely, in his hazy state of mind he hadn't caught onto the intention as quickly as he would have otherwise. Now that he was facing the situation firsthand, however, his knees spread open to a wider degree and his toes curled in his crimson knee-high socks. Getting the hint, Eddy joined and reinitiated his previous ministrations, although now he was much more unsettled, presumably by the peck.

"F-Fellows I –"

Suck. Suck his cock to make him shut up. Eddy felt himself getting frustrated with the direction his thoughts were taking, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to make sockhead lose his **mind**. He wanted to provide him relief from **himself**, even if it **was** only temporary.

"I feel close – AH! – t-to!…"

Sockhead's breath was hitching something fierce and now he was squirming in his seat, held down by Ed's loving hands and Eddy's own determined ones and thus unable to move too far other than what he was doing currently. His breath was coming hot and humid out of the gap between his two front teeth and the sides of his mouth as he bit his lip so hard the skin threatened to bruise. His brilliantly green eyes screwed up much like when he had been crying, but now he was closing his eyes in the onslaught of pure ecstasy in the stead of pure anxiety.

A final enthusiastic lap from Ed did it. His back arched violently forward right before his bliss was shrieked out, then, after pausing for about 3 seconds while the worst of his orgasm hit him, began to curl in on himself once more, overcome from the release.

Heart rate finally slowing down to its usual 79 bpm, he lifted his hand to his forehead, arm still quivering, and dared to open his eyes. Eddy was rubbing Ed's dick.

Wait, hold on a minute.

No, yes, that was correct, he wasn't just seeing things.

Eddy was helping Ed to get off, and Ed was doing the same to Eddy.

It seemed he opened his eyes just in time, as nearly at the same time that his vision managed to focus completely Ed came in the embrace of Eddy's hurried palm with a loud whine. Feeling a sense of urgency to return the incredibly appreciated favour that was given to him, Edd decided it was time to take action.

Scrambling forward and nearly falling over in his haste he advanced until he was where he wanted to be. He hadn't thought his intimate knowledge of Eddy's person would ever come in handy for something of **this nature**, but he could see no reason not to use his knowledge in any advantageous way he could in this case. Ed's large hand still jerking his friend off, Eddward maneuvered himself into a sitting position and, leaning forward, smoothed his hands over Eddy's shoulders, earning a few noises Eddy would have been embarrassed about making should he not have been on the edge of climax. This should do the trick.

Without resting too much pressure on the boy in front of him, Edd reached his hands out and stroked the area directly behind and underneath Eddy's ears, using only minimal pressure so as to not provide any unpleasant sensations.

And thus, just as Ed had been the tipping point in Double D's orgasm and Eddy had been Ed's, now Double D was the final straw for Eddy as warm viscous liquid burst out of his gland, coating Ed's forearm.

"Haha! Eddy squirted on me, Double D!"

Another high-pitched giggle was released as Eddward curled his arms around Eddy, reversing their previous situations and now resting his head on **his** shoulder.

"That he did, Ed. I'm -" a yawn "- **remarkably** exhausted!" Another yawn, and he fell into sleep's grasp.

Eddy turned his head incredulously. "He fall **asleep** on me?"

"Awww, Edddy, the little fellow is all tuckered out."

Eddy stared. His expression was unreadable.

"Ed, why'd you kiss me? You know how I feel about Double D, right?"

"I cannot help it, Eddy! I love you and Double D both so very much!"

Ed seemed to be on a roll in causing the shortest of the Eds to blush.

"C'mere, lughead."

Obedient as a puppy, Ed approached on command. His compliance was rewarded with another kiss, this time initiated from the opposite party as last time, and decidedly less chaste than earlier. Both smiled, and Eddy coughed.

They spent the night cuddled together in the pillows and blankets. In the morning Edd would wake up and be perturbed about the uncleaned sperm but unperturbed about the general events of the last night, aside from the drinking. But for that, he supposed, at least he'd had the intuition to take his Tylenol with him.


End file.
